The Dentist Makes Me Smile
The Dentist Makes Me Smile is the twenty-six Season 2 episode of Barney & Friends. Plot Shawn has a baby tooth and is afraid that it'll fall out. This leads Barney and the gang to learn about keeping your teeth clean and going to the dentist. Song List #Barney Theme Song #Four Little Monkeys Swinging In A Tree #The Animal Fair #Do You Ever Have Silly Things? #Old MacDonald #What I Want to Be #Brushing My Teeth #I Used to Be Afraid #Snackin' on Healthy Food #S-M-I-L-E #I Love You Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner, Voice: Bob West) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) Trivia *This group with (Derek, Shawn, Kathy, and Tosha) appeared in the episode "That's a Home to Me (episode)". *None of these kids (Derek, Shawn, Kathy, Tosha) appeared in the episode Hop to It!. *Shawn is the sisth child to leave the classroom, and he turns off the lights. *At the end, the Barney Doll holds a Toothbrush. *It is revealed that Derek's dentist is a woman and Kathy's dentist is a man. *Derek wears the same shirt from Help Protect the Earth (episode). And the same clothes from Makes The Team!. And a short hair. *Shawn wears the same clothes from That's a Home to Me (episode) and A Very Special Delivery!. And a short hair, *Kathy wears the same sweater from Hoo's In The Forest? and A Very Special Delivery!. And the same clothes from Help Protect the Earth (episode). And a two pony tails. *Tosha wears the same dress. And a hair-style. *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "Tales of Adventures". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen on "The City Mouse And The Country Mouse". *The musical arrangement used in this episode was also heard in "Animal Antics". *This is the time Barney and the kids sing "I Love You" together. The Falling for Autumn! arrangement is used. *Three of the kids (Derek, Shawn and Tosha) also appeared in May I Help You? and Imagination Island (with Min). Barney I love you (The Dentist Makes Me Smile's version) Transcript *Kathy: Look Shawn! You Have A Very Nice Smile! *Shawn: Thanks Kathy! *Barney: Just Remember! Shawn! No Matter How Many Teeth Your Missing! Everybody Looks There Best! When They Smile! *Shawn: Thanks Barney! *Barney: Auh! Sure! *Barney and the kids: I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (kids is hug while Barney is watching) I love you, You love me, We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? *Kids: Bye Barney! Goodbye Barney Bye! *Barney: Bye-bye. So long. See you later. *Derek: See You Later! *(When the kids leaving the school classroom, and Shawn turns out the lights and close the dutch door, and fide to Barney doll at toothbrush, he winks) Clip from The Dentist Makes Me Smile # Barney Theme Song (Here Kitty, Kitty! (episode)'s version) (Clip from The Dentist Makes Me Smile and Audio from Here Kitty, Kitty! (episode)) # Barney Four Little Monkeys Swinging In A Tree (Clip and audio from The Dentist Makes Me Smile and Audio from Gone Fishing!) # Barney comes to life (Gone Fishing!) (Clip from The Dentist Makes Me Smile and Audio from Gone Fishing!) # Hi Derek (Sing and Dance with Barney!) (Clip from The Dentist Makes Me Smile and Audio from Sing and Dance with Barney!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Barney I love you (At Home with Animals' version) (Clip from The Dentist Makes Me Smile and Audio from At Home with Animals and A Sunny, Snowy Day!) # Barney comes to play (Camera Safari (episode)) (Clip from The Dentist Makes Me Smile and Audio from Camera Safari (episode)) # Barney Says Segment (The Dentist Makes Me Smile) ( # And remember, I Love You! (Going on a Bear Hunt's version) (Clip from The Dentist Makes Me Smile and Audio from Going on a Bear Hunt) # Barney End Credits (Down On Barney's Farm's version) (Clip from The Dentist Makes Me Smile and Audio from Down On Barney's Farm) Audio from The Dentist Makes Me Smile # Barney Theme Song (The Dentist Makes Me Smile's version) (Clip from You Can Be Anything! and Audio from The Dentist Makes Me Smile) # Barney Four Little Monkeys Swinging In A Tree (Clip and audio from The Dentist Makes Me Smile and Audio from Gone Fishing!) # Barney comes to life (The Dentist Makes Me Smile) (Clip from A Very Special Mouse! and Audio from The Dentist Makes Me Smile) # Hi BJ and Kenneth (A Sunny, Snowy Day! and The Dentist Makes Me Smile) (Clip and audio from On The Move and Audio from A Sunny, Snowy Day! and The Dentist Makes Me Smile) # Hi Jackson (The Dentist Makes Me Smile) (Clip from Once Upon a Fairy Tale and Audio from The Dentist Makes Me Smile) # Barney Animal Fair (1993 Version) (Clip from Barney's Super Singing Circus and Audio from The Dentist Makes Me Smile and Barney's Talent Show) # Linda is wiggle on my teeth (Clip from Brushing Up On Teeth and Audio from The Dentist Makes Me Smile) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Just remember! (Clip from Good Job! and Audio from The Dentist Makes Me Smile) # Barney I love you (The Dentist Makes Me Smile's version) (Clip from Going on a Bear Hunt and Audio from The Dentist Makes Me Smile and It's Tradition!) # Barney I love you Part 55 (Clip from I Can Be A Firefighter! and Audio from At Home in the Park! and The Dentist Makes Me Smile) # Barney comes to play (The Dentist Makes Me Smile) (Clip from Way to Go! and Audio from The Dentist Makes Me Smile) # Barney Says Segment (The Dentist Makes Me Smile) ( # And remember, I Love You! (The Dentist Makes Me Smile's version) (Clip from A Little Big Day! and Audio from The Dentist Makes Me Smile) # Barney End Credits (The Dentist Makes Me Smile's version) (Clip from Caring Means Sharing and Audio from The Dentist Makes Me Smile) Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends First Generation